The present disclosure relates to a display device and a control method, and particularly to a display device and a control method that can control output of a timing signal optimally according to a viewer viewing three-dimensional stereoscopic video.
Three-dimensional stereoscopic video contents making stereoscopic visual perception of video possible have recently been drawing attention. A system for viewing three-dimensional stereoscopic video broadly includes two kinds of systems, that is, an eyeglass system and a naked eye system.
As an example of the eyeglass system, there is a system in which video for the left eye and video for the right eye are displayed on a time-division basis, which system is referred to also as a field sequential system. A viewer wears shutter eyeglasses provided with liquid crystal shutters, and perceives video for the left eye by the left eye and video for the right eye by the right eye. A parallax is provided to the video for the left eye and the video for the right eye. The parallax of the video for the left eye and the video for the right eye enables the viewer to perceive the video stereoscopically.
The eyeglass system needs to transmit a timing signal to the shutter eyeglasses in order to synchronize an operation of opening and closing the liquid crystal shutters with display of video for the left eye and video for the right eye. Radio communication by infrared radiation, radio waves and the like is generally employed to transmit and receive the timing signal.
The naked eye system separates video for the left eye and video for the right eye from each other by predetermined separating means to perceive three-dimensional stereoscopic video without wearing eyeglasses. The naked eye system includes a lenticular system employing a lenticular lens as separating means, a parallax barrier system employing a parallax barrier as separating means, and the like.
In certain naked eye systems, the position of the head part of a viewer viewing three-dimensional stereoscopic video is detected, and control is performed to change a range where stereoscopic vision is possible (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2002-300610 and Hei 10-333092, for example).